To My Readers
by RedWorld
Summary: Please read this, my "reviewers." C:


Hello all! Thanks for reading my stories, if you have already! If you haven't, read them. They were really quite fun to write, if you ask me. Grest and Themis are really cute in them and I love them both as my OCs. 3 Anyway, I would like to thank my good friend, HeartofPinkSol for being awesome and being the greatest friend she can be. 3

But it's time for me to stop being as nice as I usually am. Usually, I am a nice person and I can take constructive criticism very well, as long as it has a reason on why it was as harsh as it was, but some people have been less than critics and telling me a whole bunch of bull that I'm pretty much fed up with. If you are not one of those morons, it's your choice to read what I have up and see if it's to your liking or not. If you are one of those "constructive critics," you are in for a bumpy ride, so read on.

Well, here's what you wanted all this time: a reply to your "criticism" and a reaction toward it. Are you fucking happy? Well, I sure as hell don't care if you are or not. Reading my introduction, you're probably laughing your asses off, saying, "Oh, wow. This girl is so sux0rz!" I write my stories for fun and I'm actually doing a hack for my story. Sure, the story is under construction, but it'll be better than what you all can write combined. Trust me, I'm in college. I know this shit.

And to answer the question about how old I am, I have recently turned 18. I am legally old enough to be an adult, and as an adult, I will tell you that you are acting like fucking children. What is this bullshit you keep spamming my inbox with? Definitely not criticism and believe me, my college professor gives me criticism and you know what? That's TRUE criticism. Sure, I make a few mistakes and sure, my writing is a little more behind than the rest of the class. But I discuss it with my professor and I discuss why I have worded how I've worded and if he gives me suggestions, I try to live on those suggestions. What do you children give me? Bullshit, that's what.

Why am I behind than the rest of my class? I have a mild case of Autism. I'm not going to deny it. Yeah, I sound strange and yeah, I like fantasy more than fact, but as I get older, I understand the world around me and I live every day the way that I should: happily and freely. I don't need your bullshit to ruin it, which is why I never replied to you.

You, on the other hand, were typing like a fucking moron, said that I agreed with you. Well, I'm going to tell you something. I'm an artist of pictures and in the written word and I'm going to keep writing my stories and drawing my pictures until I die. Just because of your childish actions you post on the internet don't mean I'm going to stop. If you don't like it, just click away. That's it. Don't post your fucking nonsense to me and say that I'm terrible. In fact, you're the one that's terrible. At least I know my grammar. And if I spell something wrong, it was either a typo or it was intended to be spelled that way.

And so you also say that my characters are gay? Sure, they're bisexual, but does that mean they love each other? I admit, I did try GrestxThemis at one time, but in the end, Grest decided against it and went with Mishka, my wolf laguz OC. Besides, it was too early for Grest and Themis to really like each other like that when they first met. Yeah, Themis was grateful and followed Grest around, but that's what cats do with their masters that they truly love, am I right? And, for your information, next time when you say my story is "gay," say "yaoi." It's much nicer to put it that way and I see it all over here with the IkexSoren.

So my characters are fake. WELL DUH! That's how they fucking are you moron! So are any other characters that are made! Sure, you can have your characters represent someone, and I understand that much of the aspect, but still! No character in a video game or anime is a real live person. JUST. A. DRAWING. And if you think that's immature for me to like, get this: ADULTS MAKE THIS STUFF.

In conclusion, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you one thing: FUCK YOU AND LEARN YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD. I thought was a place to share your stories and read other's stories. Obviously, I was wrong. It's where fucking trolls like YOU lurk in the shadows and prey on the weak of heart. YOU SHOULD BE BOOTED OUT.

And that is all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
